


Captivated King

by matrixrefugee



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: A page from the Merovingian's journal, early in his relationship with Persephone





	Captivated King

A page from from Lambert Merovee's diary, about the middle of the Third Iteration

August 24th.

She besots me. Her very presence leaves me tipsy. Even the very thought of her goes to my head like champagne bubbles, rendering me giddy with delight.

This must be what the humans call love.

I may be the one playing host to her, and yet, she has taken me in, accomplishing this take-over, this coup d'etat so subtly, I hardly knew what she had effected until now. She has taken me captive, and bound me under a spell, but I take nothing but delight in my captive state, and I cherish the sorceress who holds me in thrall.

Her beauty distracts me so greatly, it's enough to give me cause for concern: perhaps she is a servant of the Agents, sent to divert my attention from my business -- among the humans or among my own kind -- and alert her masters of my whereabouts, that they might close in on me. No matter. I believe that the gatekeepers of the system could take me down to Sheol itself, and even there amid the chaos, I would retain this blissful happiness she inspires in me.

When I should be tending to my business, I catch my thoughts straying to her, recalling our conversations, the joys we have shared, our nights together in each other's arms, her dark brown eyes gazing into my pale blue-green ones. I swear that I can still smell her sweet perfume clinging to me, throughout the day as I tend to my affairs. There is no escaping her hold on me: even my very shell reminds me of her, since it has come into such blissful contact with her.

I am waylaid by her beauty. She bears the name of the daughter of Demeter, abducted by the king of the netherworld, and yet she has me in thrall -- I, the King of the Exiles.

Ay, my love, you could well be the undoing of me, but the fall would be sheer bliss.


End file.
